Love that is Ignored
by ObanFanatic
Summary: I really suck at this summary. Disclaimer:I don't own Oban Star Racers


OK this story idea is dedicated to one of my friends, Megan, who knows she's awesome in every way. Don't let the bad times get you down, and never lose faith girl. For those that want to just read my story, the idea came from Megan. Thanks Meg.8D. Love you all and remember to read and review.

Eva and Jordan were sitting on top of the Whizzing Arrow (that was hovering above a lake). Jordan wanted to tell Eva how much he loved her, but was afraid of her not loving him. Eva just stared into the lake. There were so many fish she couldn't believe it. Eva scooted closer to the edge to get a better look. She didn't realize that she was sliding a little too far. Jordan jumped out to catch her before she fell. It didn't work. The couple fell off together. Eva surfaced first. Gasping for air, she looked behind her and saw Jordan surface too. She couldn't believe Jordan had jumped in after her to save her.

Back at the Earth Module, Jordan and Eva changed into different clothes. Jordan finished dressing and walked out of the room. He found the mechanics working on the ship. Walking up to them, Jordan asked them, "How in the world do you get to a girls heart?"

"Why are you asking us? We haven't had any girlfriends." ,Koji stated.

"Well your the only guys that I could ask." ,Jordan explained.

"I think girls love it when they can't have something. So, all you have to do is ignore Molly." ,Stan inquired.

"You know I think that would work. Thanks Stan." ,and with that Jordan walked off hoping the advice would work.

Later on that night Eva went out to the edge of the Module. She spooted Jordan sitting on the edge. So, she walked over and sat next to him.

"So, what are doing out here?" ,Eva asked.

Remembering what Stan and Koji had said, Jordan ignored Eva. Waiting patiently, Eva watched Jordan's every move. Seeing that Jordan would not answer, Eva said, "Well I guess your not wanting to talk to me, so I'll just go to the room. I'll see you later."

Eva stood up and left Jordan. Sulking back to the room much later, Jordan entered their room. He heard Eva's soft snores and smiled.

_At least she's sleeping better._ Jordan thought.

He stripped down to his boxers and went to sleep. Waking up early the next morning, Jordan goggled around the room. He didn't she Eva anywhere. He walked out of the room without getting dressed to search for Eva.

_She must be hiding from me, because she isn't anywhere in sight._ Jordan thought to himself.

He went back to the room and got dressed. Jordan took the portal down to the ground. He gazed at the rising sun. It looked so beautiful here. glancing down at the rocks by the lake, he saw Eva looking at the sun rise too. Eva felt someone watching her, and she glanced back.

_Oh great. Here comes Jordan the now quiet one._ Eva thought bitterly. _He is so hot when he walks towards me._(8D)

Jordan sat down by Eva and watched the sun rise. He didn't like this idea of not talking to Eva. He needed to say aomething to her.

"Good morning, Molly. Have a nice rest?" ,Jordan asked politely.

Eva's eyes widen. Jordan actually talked to her after a day of not talking. "My day is going to be great! What about your's?"

"I think I'm going to say a deep dark secret." ,Jordan said with a mysterious accent.

"A secret? Tell me." ,Eva said.

"Well I don't know if you would have the same reaction as I do." ,Jordan started.

_I think I've actually fallen for Jordan. I love him to death. I hope he feels the same way about me._ Eva thought.

"I'll just come out and say it. I love you, Molly." ,Jordan said.

Eva jumped into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth. After they parted, Jordan said, "Wow."

"I love you too, Jordan. I was hoping you would too." ,Eva said to him. She snuggled deeper into his arms. Loving the way her body felt against his, Jordan pulled Eva closer to him.

I'm sorry this is so short, but I'll be working on the next chapter. Megan, I hope he doesn't get you too upset. Hope this cheered you up.8D. Please review.


End file.
